A novel container for consumer goods is provided. The Containers are particularly suitable as containers for elongate smoking articles, such as cigarettes.
It is known to package consumer goods in containers formed from folded laminar blanks. For example, elongate smoking articles, such as cigarettes and cigars, are commonly sold in hinge lid packs constructed from one-piece laminar cardboard blanks. However, containers having two portions, a shell and a slide, formed from separate laminar blanks are also known. In such containers, the consumer goods are housed in the slide, which is mounted within the shell for linear or rotational movement relative thereto between a closed position, in which the consumer goods are not accessible, and an open position, in which a consumer may remove the goods from the slide of the container. Such a container is disclosed, for example, in EP-A-1,836,108.
It would be desirable to provide a novel container that can be conveniently opened and closed.